Singed/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Zhang Ji (Alvin Lee, Pan Chengwei) |visual= Albert Carranza (Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) |voice = Dameon Clarke |conceptcredit= Augie Pagan }} Champion Update (Visual): Singed By SIXTWO Champion Update: Singed We’ve got a few relatively smaller champion updates coming out in the wake of Sion’s grand arrival. First up is Singed, who’s come tearing out of the Champion Update workshop with a new model, updated textures for all of his skins, and a few small gameplay tweaks. Singed was an interesting project for us. While many older champions have to be rebuilt visually from the ground up, we discovered that Singed’s rig was actually still in good shape. He had unique and identifiable animations underneath his old pizza-feet-tastic model, meaning we could score a pretty easy win simply by updating his model and textures to today’s standards. So we did, and while we had the Mad Chemist’s hood open, took the opportunity to tune up his gameplay, too. We haven’t made any significant changes, but added some quality of life tweaks in that incentivize Singed players to combo their abilities together and give a tad more late-game scaling to his ultimate. That’s it for now! We’re looking forward to sharing more Champion Update news with you soon! Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Singed Champion Spotlight| League of Legends- Snow Day Singed| A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Beekeeper Singed| |-|Gallery= Singed Concept 01.jpg|Singed Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Singed Concept 02.jpg|Singed Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Singed Concept 03.png|Singed Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Singed Concept 04.jpg|Singed Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Singed Update Concept 01.jpg|Singed Update Concept 1 Singed Update Concept 02.jpg|Singed Update Concept 2 Singed Update Model 01.jpg|Singed Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Singed Update Model 02.jpg|Singed Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Singed Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Singed Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 01.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 1 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 02.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 2 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 03.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 3 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 04.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 4 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 05.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 5 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 06.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 6 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 07.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 7 Singed Warwick Engineering the Nightmare 08.png|Singed "Engineering the Nightmare" Illustration 8 Singed Update MadScientist Model 01.jpg|Mad Scientist Singed Update Model (by Riot Artist Neer) Singed SnowDay Model 01.jpg|Snow Day Singed Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Singed SnowDay Model 02.jpg|Snow Day Singed Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Snowdown 2013 Promo 01.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 1 Snowdown 2013 Promo 02.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 2 Singed SSW Concept 01.jpg|SSW Singed Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Singed BlackScourge Concept 01.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Concept (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Singed BlackScourge Model 01.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) OmenOfTheDark 2016 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Black Scourge Singed Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Singed Beekeeper Splash Concept 01.jpg|Beekeeper Singed Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Singed Beekeeper Splash Concept 02.jpg|Beekeeper Singed Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Omen of the Black Scourge profileicon.png|Omen of the Black Scourge Bee Singed profileicon.png|Bee Singed |-|Emotes= Bee Happy Emote.png|Bee Happy Bee Mad Emote.png|Bee Mad Bee Sad Emote.png|Bee Sad Category:Champion development Category:Singed